Imagine Sora Without Kairi
by BaltoGirl
Summary: Sora and Riku have just got back. Sora cant wait to see Kairi. But when he's just gotten the guts to say I love you something happens... chapter 3's in! Please, this is my 1st story, so be nice on the R&R's its a songflic
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine Sora Without Kairi**

**Chapter 1 Ariel's Back**

"Kairi!" Sora called, it had only been about an hour and he'd already lost her!

"Sora!" She called back. "Over here!" She waved her hand back and forth.

She was sitting on the palpu tree watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah," he said, sitting next to her. "You need to come with me… and King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, to the other worlds, they're just like this. They have shops with beautiful things, you'd love it!"

"I bet I would," she said smiling at him. "Tell me more about it."

"Well… Atlantica, were the merpeople live, is really beautiful –"

"You like the word 'beautiful' don't you?"

Sora laughed. "I guess," he looked down. "Kairi…"

"Yeah?" her blue eyes glowed. He couldn't look away from them.

"Am… well… I just wanted to tell you… that I… um… never mined." He started off the tree. But Kairi grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave.

"Don't leave," she said. "What were you gonna say?"

"Uhhhhh… Nothing…"

"Please…"

"Well- WHAT'S THAT" he pointed out to the water. There was something out there. But what?

It was green, and familiar to Sora…

As it got closer he noticed there was red too. It was even more familiar now. But what was it!

"Sora," Kairi said. "Is that a mermaid?"

That's what it was! It was Ariel! Her tail seemed damaged.

"Yes Kairi, it is."

"We should go help her!" She ran down the ladder, he was right behind her.

"Ariel!" Sora said.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"That's her name. I met her wile I was looking for you and saving that world from the heartless."

He looked down at her tail. It was cut right in the middle. He turned away.

She lifted her head.

"Sora…" Ariel said looking at him. Her voice was week. "They… they got him… they got Eric…"

Her voice was even fainter.

"You… you need to save him…"

"What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"The… the heartless came… they attacked my daddy… got Eric… and Melody…"

"Who's Melody?"

"Who's Eric? What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Eric…" Ariel said. "Is my husband… Melody is my daughter… who are you?"

"Oh," Sora and Kairi said together.

"I'm Kairi." She said kindly.

"What happened to you though?" Sora asked sadly.

"I… tried to save them… but… they cut my tail… so I went looking for you…"

"Don't worry," Kairi said "we'll get them for you!"

"Kairi…" Ariel said. "You remind me… so much of… Melody… I know you'll save them… just be careful…"

Ariel rested her head on Kairi's lap. She was very week and helpless, Kairi couldn't help stroking her hair like mom would if she was sick, crying, or hurt.

"You need to get better before you can go any were," Sora said. "Maybe Kairi should stay with you."

"Yeah," Kairi said looking up from Ariel's hair to his blue eyes. "It would be best, but it's your chose, Ariel."

Sora was amazed she had agreed with him so easy. Usually she never missed a chance to go on another adventure, now that she could fight with him and Riku.

"I can't heal myself…" Ariel answered with a little hummer. "I guess you could say, I need you… I only wish I could go with you to save my family…"

"I'll tell them you tried to save them," Sora said putting a smile on. "And that you miss them."

"Thank you…" Ariel managed.

"If you're not back by the time she's better," Kairi said. "We're ganna come and help." She put a smile on to.

"O.K." He said back. "If I need help I'll come and get you."

"Ariel," Kairi asked. "Do you need to stay in water?"

"No," She answered. "And yes… I need to be in water… at leased 40 percent of the time… or I'll dye…"

"O.K." Kairi said looking down at her. "I can handle that."

"I'm going to get Riku," Sora said. "So we can get ready to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine Sora Without Kairi

Chapter 1 Ariel's Back

"Kairi!" Sora called, it had only been about an hour and he'd already lost her!

"Sora!" She called back. "Over here!" She waved her hand back and forth.

She was sitting on the palpu tree watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah," he said, sitting next to her. "You need to come with me… and King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, to the other worlds, they're just like this. They have shops with beautiful things, you'd love it!"

"I bet I would," she said smiling at him. "Tell me more about it."

"Well… Atlantica, were the merpeople live, is really beautiful –"

"You like the word 'beautiful' don't you?"

Sora laughed. "I guess," he looked down. "Kairi…"

"Yeah?" her blue eyes glowed. He couldn't look away from them.

"Am… well… I just wanted to tell you… that I… um… never mined." He started off the tree. But Kairi grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave.

"Don't leave," she said. "What were you gonna say?"

"Uhhhhh… Nothing…"

"Please…"

"Well- WHAT'S THAT" he pointed out to the water. There was something out there. But what?

It was green, and familiar to Sora…

As it got closer he noticed there was red too. It was even more familiar now. But what was it!

"Sora," Kairi said. "Is that a mermaid?"

That's what it was! It was Ariel! Her tail seemed damaged.

"Yes Kairi, it is."

"We should go help her!" She ran down the ladder, he was right behind her.

"Ariel!" Sora said.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"That's her name. I met her wile I was looking for you and saving that world from the heartless."

He looked down at her tail. It was cut right in the middle. He turned away.

She lifted her head.

"Sora…" Ariel said looking at him. Her voice was week. "They… they got him… they got Eric…"

Her voice was even fainter.

"You… you need to save him…"

"What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"The… the heartless came… they attacked my daddy… got Eric… and Melody…"

"Who's Melody?"

"Who's Eric? What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Eric…" Ariel said. "Is my husband… Melody is my daughter… who are you?"

"Oh," Sora and Kairi said together.

"I'm Kairi." She said kindly.

"What happened to you though?" Sora asked sadly.

"I… tried to save them… but… they cut my tail… so I went looking for you…"

"Don't worry," Kairi said "we'll get them for you!"

"Kairi…" Ariel said. "You remind me… so much of… Melody… I know you'll save them… just be careful…"

Ariel rested her head on Kairi's lap. She was very week and helpless, Kairi couldn't help stroking her hair like mom would if she was sick, crying, or hurt.

"You need to get better before you can go any were," Sora said. "Maybe Kairi should stay with you."

"Yeah," Kairi said looking up from Ariel's hair to his blue eyes. "It would be best, but it's your chose, Ariel."

Sora was amazed she had agreed with him so easy. Usually she never missed a chance to go on another adventure, now that she could fight with him and Riku.

"I can't heal myself…" Ariel answered with a little hummer. "I guess you could say, I need you… I only wish I could go with you to save my family…"

"I'll tell them you tried to save them," Sora said putting a smile on. "And that you miss them."

"Thank you…" Ariel managed.

"If you're not back by the time she's better," Kairi said. "We're ganna come and help." She put a smile on to.

"O.K." He said back. "If I need help I'll come and get you."

"Ariel," Kairi asked. "Do you need to stay in water?"

"No," She answered. "And yes… I need to be in water… at leased 40 of the time… or I'll dye…"

"O.K." Kairi said looking down at her. "I can handle that."

"I'm going to get Riku," Sora said. "So we can get ready to leave."

Chapter 2 Long Good Byes

"Sora" Riku called. "We got to go soon! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" he said back. "I got to say good bye to Kairi! But I need to find her first."

"Well" Riku said coming up to him. "I'll help you."

"Thanks" Sora smiled.

"Take that grin off your face," he said. Sora could tell by the tone of his voice he was joking. "We're on a missing person quest."

"Hey," Kairi came up and stood next to Sora. "You're not on a missing person quest anymore. I'm here."

"Well good," Riku said. "We can leave."

"Not yet" Sora motioned him to leave.

"Err…" Riku said as he left.

"Kairi…" Sora stuttered. "I'm ganna miss you."

"I'm ganna miss you, too." Kairi said hugging him. "Don't be gone to long."

"Don't worry," He said taking her hug. "I won't be."

"Hmm…" Kairi left the hug and turned away from him. "Just be careful…"

Sora saw a tear on the side of her cheek. "Don't worry." He wiped it away. "I will be."

She smiled and laughed. "You're just saying that."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

They laughed together.

"You…" She said. "You better get going soon."

"Yeah," He said. He kissed her cheek and left. "Good bye."

"Good bye…"

For the first time in a long time, she felt alone. She felt empty. She felt sad. She was alone (besides Ariel). She was sad, almost to tears. She was going to be like this for months, maybe even years. She was afraid of the thought. _Not years, never years_. She thought, shaking her head. Now, she needed to help Ariel.

…

Sora watched the island until it disappeared from sight. All he could think of, was Kairi.

As he fell asleep the night, he saw Kairi. He herd her velvet voice. He missed her. He knew, she missed him to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Broken hearts**

Sora looked out to the ocean. He felt his heart sinking to his stomach. It was getting dark.

He had only been away from Kairi for 1 hour and 17 minuets and he could already tell that he was missing her!

He put his hand on his heart. He missed the way she smelled, the way she talked, and the way she moved. He rested his head on a pillow that he brought. He closed his eyes and tried to think. But he thought to hard and fell into a deep sleep and woke up to a surprising dream.

…

Kairi woke up at 1:47 am. She never, in her life, waken up at this time. She made sure that her clock was telling the right time. She leaned her head on her pillow. She tried to remember when she went to bed. She realized that her face was wet. She'd been crying. She got up to look in the mirror to see her eyes.

They were blood-shot red. She closed her eyes and saw Sora's eyes, his face, and his spiky hair. She opened her eyes remembering Ariel and her tail.

Kairi opened the cabinet and searched through it for a very long white bandage. Before getting it out of the box she made sure it was water proof.

She went outside and woke up Ariel. She put some ointment on the bandage and put the bandage on her tail.

"Thank you" Ariel said even weaker than yesterday. "I know how hard… it is… to let… someone you love…… leave…"

"Yeah…" Kairi said thinking of the moment when she and Sora were holding hands and the land that she was on was floating away.

"I'll come back to you," The words were going through her mind. "I promise!" "I know you will!" She'd yelled back.

"Yeah…" She said again. "I'm goanna read, okay?" Ariel nodded. "Just call me if you need anything."

She left with a heavy heart and a open mind were a lot of thoughts flung into her mind.

…

Sora rested his head on his pillow with a scared, surprised, face. He hoped he couldn't tell the future. In his dream Kairi had been attacked by Heartless and Ariel… died.


End file.
